The Shepard Womens Legacy
by Life-and-ice
Summary: Hannah Shepard tells her twelve year old daughter,the future savior of the Galaxy. Of what it means to be a Shepard Woman.


**This is a short oneshot about a spacer Femshep, who choose a destroy ending. Does anyone remember what Shepard can answer Ashley when she asks why she signed up with the alliance in ME1? **

**If you choose "To see space" or something like that she has inspiring speech about how the future of humanity is out here and such. **

**I also love the whole idea of Shepard being a spacer kid that goes back several generations, which is really interesting because how diffrent a peoples culture can become when they migrate and then change on their own terms through generations. Like White Americans and Europeans or Black Americans and Africans for example.**

**I also love the thought of Shepards ancestors being strong women aswell :).**

Jane Shepard had just turned twelve when she for the first time questioned the fact that she had lived her entire life on ships and stations. That she had never even set foot on Earth and only seen it in movies and news footage.

And the only occasions she had spent on an actual planet were the yearly two week trips to Terra Nova and the ski vacations to Elysium. The Alliance stations she spent most of her time on, worked like small cities with schools for children with Alliance parents. It had and shops and youth centers but it still wasn't the same as when she breathed in unfiltered air on the colonies and witnessed a sunset in the horizon.

She had confronted her mother when they were watching TV a lazy Thursday afternoon in their small living compartment at the Arcturus Station.

-_Why can't we just be a normal family that lives in a house on Earth with a garden and summerhouse just like on the holos mom_? She had asked accusingly.

Hannah Shepard had known this day would eventually come, and had given her an answer that would shape her view of things for the rest of her life. She turned and said in a serious voice.

_-Jane, look into my eyes. You are a __**Shepard woman**__, something that no one will ever take away from you. In 29 June, 2069, about 98 years ago your great-great grandmother Tamara Shepard was traveling to the Luna base as a part of the first Luna colony program. This was of course before she became the first woman to ever captain a Europa-class cruiser._

_She was pregnant in the 8__th__ month and this was just after the starships had gotten advanced enough to be able to house pregnant women without a risk. But she went into early labor and my grandmother, your great grandmother Luna Shepard was born in the medbay abord a starship. _

_As you know Lune enlisted and served as navigator on the frigade SSV Magersfontein, where she met your great-granpa. And in 2092 their daughter Rebecca Shepard was born aboard the cruiser SSV Oslo. And you know that grandma was the first person to ever stand on Tritons surface when she led the Jura-expedition in 2120. _Hannah paused to let the information sink in to her daughter. She quickly added.

_Do you get where I'm going with this? _

-_Im not sure_, Jane said baffled by all the family history she had known from before but never really thought of that much. She did know that grandma had led the Jura expedition because since she always brought it up when she visited. Not to mention all the other kids awe when her grandmother had come to her school to lecture about the expedition.

-_You know that I was born on the Esparanza-station above Terra Nova, and that you were born on the SSV-Marie Curie carrier. _Hannah continued

- _Eh Yes_. Jane said and looked away not knowing why that was significant.

Hanna grabbed her shoulders lovingly and looked into her eyes. Her hazel eyes meeting Janes blue that she had gotten from her father.

-_You're a Shepard-woman, we have kept our name when we marry for at least seven generations now, and we have served in the military since the 20__th__ century when it became legal_ for women to do so. _The future of humanity is out here_ "she made a sweeping gesture towards their station apartments panorama window, where an endless stream of stars was visible" _There is so much we haven't seen yet. And you're the fourth generation to be born in space, and you know that your father was also born aboard a spaceship. Youre a spacer through and through._

_I know you must feel like I am putting pressure on you and making you feel like you don't have a say in how you want to live your life. But I know that you are destined to do great things out here, I can feel it. Do what you want when you turn 18, but I am sure that all of humanity and the whole galaxy for that matter will be thankful if you do not choose to become a real estate agent on Eden Prime._

**January, 2187, two months after Jane Shepard was found in a small air pocket in the destroyed Citadel after being trapped unconscious there for three days. **

When Jane looked out over the diverse crowd of different species that had gathered at the first small rebuilt part of the Citadel, now locked in orbit over Earth she had no ways to describe what she felt.

**"It is over, after all this time it is finally over"**

She saw Kaidan standing nervously next to her mother, trying to have a perfect posture. Knowing that he would probably be introduced to Admiral Hannah as her daughters significant other right after Jane would receive her medal of honors from all the Citadel races. The gratitude towards the "savior of the galaxy" knew no limits and the cheering was deafening.

Hannah happily locked her daughters eyes and mouthed something that Jane had no problem comprehending no matter the distance and commotion.

_Told you so, remember?_


End file.
